1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved ink-refillable stamp, which has ink cartridges detachably provided therein to continuously supply ink for stamping, and when the ink supply is exhausted, the ink cartridges can be easily replaced.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various ink stamps, such as logo stamps, document delivery stamps, C.O.D. stamps, etc. which are commonly used in offices. Conventional ink stamps are applied in conjunction with an independent inkpad which is inconvenient and ineffective. There are two typical types of ink stamp which can be applied directly without an independent inkpad. Both of them have ink supplied in the interior of the stamp. These ink stamps greatly save manpower and increase the labor efficiency. However, a first of the above mentioned two types of stamp can not be used again after the ink stored therein is used up. That means the stamp has to be discarded after the ink supply is exhausted which makes the stamp itself wasted. A second of the above mentioned two types of stamp has a removable top cap provided on the top thereon. When the ink stored in the ink stamp is nearly used up, the top cap can be removed first, and ink can be added via an opening into the stamp. There is still a problem for this kind of ink stamp that the ink added later usually does not spread about evenly on the printing of the ink stamp.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 a conventional ink-refillable stamp of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,170 comprises a fixing seat (80), a moving seat (81) movably connected with the fixing seat (80), a top cap (82) securely fixed on the top end of the fixing seat (80), a retaining scat (83) secured on the bottom end of the fixing seat (80) and a bottom cover (84) detachably covering the bottom end of the moving seat (81). The fixing seat (80) has two tubes (801) integrally formed thereon and a positioning post (802) integrally formed thereon at the center between the two tubes (801). The top ends of the tubes (801) and the positioning post (802) respectively extend through a middle partition of the moving seat (81). A spring (803) is provided around the positioning post (802) between the moving seat (81) and a retaining cap (804), which is securely fixed on the top end of the positioning post (802), whereby the moving seat (81) is movably connected with the fixing seat (80). A spongy bed (806) and a printing face (807) are provided in the fixing seat (80) and above the retaining seat (83).
After the bottom cover (84) is removed, a user can hold the top cap (82) to stamp on a plane surface by pushing down on the top cap (82). As the moving seat (81) moves upwards when the user presses the top cap (82), the printing face (807) protrudes from the bottom end of the moving seat (81), so as to print the plane surface.
As best seen in FIG. 7, when the ink is used up, the top cap (82) can be removed to open the tubes (801) of the fixing seat (80). Then the ink is added into the fixing seat (80) via the tubes (801), whereby the ink is absorbed by the spongy bed (806) and spreads about on the printing face (807).
The above ink-refillable stamps have the following defects:
1. when a user is adding ink into the stamp, it is difficult to avoid inking hands of a user; PA0 2. adding an ideal quantity of ink into the stamp is difficult; PA0 3. the ink can not spread evenly in the stamp, so that the quantity and quality of imprints is restricted.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved ink-refillable stamp to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.